The Runaways
by maRshmAll0W rosEs
Summary: Who knew running away from your own wedding could be a good thing? AU SasuSaku, -oneshot-


_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

_(A/N: BEWARE: Lots and lots of colorful words…not intended for innocent kids…o_o I was making a peanut butter sandwich when this came to me…xD)_

_

* * *

_

**The Runaways**

_By: __maRshmAll0W rosEs_

_

* * *

_

"**Sakura-sama!"**

**

* * *

**

"**Sasuke-kun!"**

**

* * *

**

'_Shit, shit, shit, gotta run…gotta run!'_

'_**Way to go you dumbass, you just ran away from your own wedding.'**_

'_Shut up, my husband-to-be is a freaking fanboy…the Lvl. 5 stalker kind at that.'_

'_**But still, he's loaded…can you imagine taking a bath in bathtub filled with that much money?'**_

'_You money greedy whore…'_

'_**Tsk, tsk, that would make you one too!'**_

'_Not really, with my kind of job, I could do that too.'_

'_**Oh yeah…'**_

'_I still wonder how I got you…'_

'_**Damn you.'**_

'_Heh.'_

And then before the pretty pink haired bride could see where she was going, she bumped to a random stranger whom she hoped that is not a fanboy…or her crazy mother.

* * *

"OI TEME WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto's shout and ran away from his soon to be wife, Karin Suzuki.

Itachi chuckled from his seat when he saw the look on Karin's face. _Serves her right, hehe…_

"Oh…poor Karin-chan…what is Sasuke-kun thinking? Leaving her at the altar like that."

"Oka-san, drop the act…I know you don't like so called _Karin-chan_ either."

"Aww, Itachi-kun don't be like that…have some pity for the unfortunate people (referring to Karin)" she then nudge her husband beside her, "right Fugaku-chan?"

Fugaku frowned, "Don't call me like that in public, Mikoto-kun."

Mikoto pouted.

* * *

Sasuke just kept on running, not minding the stares people nearby are giving him.

"Fucking dobe…getting me into this mess…I'll kill him later…"

The raven haired groom didn't notice that he was running the same direction as the pink haired bride.

…

…

…

(sfx: bodies bumping to each other then falling on the ground)

"Itai…"

Sasuke frowned thinking that it was a fangirl.

"Watch were your going!" He snapped.

Sakura glared at him, "I could say the same for you!"

And before they knew it, the runaway groom met the runaway bride.

Yippee.

* * *

And so here we are again…with the raven haired groom and the pink haired bride sitting on a bench eating ice cream.

"So you were running away too?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or no?"

He smirked.

She pouted, "Mou, don't be such a bully RG-san!"

"RG?"

"It means runaway groom, silly!"

"Hn, call me Sasuke instead."

"Okay Sasuke-san!"

"…kun…"

"Huh?"

He gave her one of the hottest stares a fangirl would die for, "Call me Sasuke-kun…"

She felt a faint blush making their way on her cheeks, "O-okay, Sasuke-kun…"

Silence followed.

"S-so, who were you running away from?"

"Karin Suzuki."

She laughed.

He stared at her. _I like her laugh…_ "Why are you laughing?"

"I've known that girl since middle school, sadly…when we went to high school, she became such a backstabbing bitch."

He smirked. "And you, who were you running away from?"

"Kiyo Yamada."

"Hn. Stalker?"

"Yeah pretty much."

And the silence continued again…until Sasuke's blackberry beeped.

* * *

**From: Naruto**

**To: Sasuke**

You fucking asshat bastard, you left me there with that psycho red-haired woman, she's practically bawling because you left her at the altar…which was pretty awesome since she fucking deserves it by the way. Now where are you, your folks are worried.

* * *

**To: Naruto**

**From: Sasuke**

It was all your fault dobe. I'm with this pink haired girl…who was also running away from her wedding.

* * *

**From: Naruto**

**To: Sasuke**

You mean Sakura-chan? Oh shit, her wedding was today? I fucking forgot…

* * *

**To: Naruto**

**From: Sasuke**

Idiot, she ran away from her wedding, meaning there's no wedding anymore.

* * *

**From: Naruto**

**To: Sasuke**

Oh. Well…whatever teme. Where are you seriously?

* * *

**To: Naruto**

**From: Sasuke**

At the park. Near the ice cream stall.

* * *

**From: Naruto**

**To: Sasuke**

K, we're coming to get you.

* * *

Sasuke cursed, if they come they'll totally destroy the moment he's having with Sakura. Not that he minds because he (kindasortamaybe) likes having her with him. But before he could reply to Naruto's message…his blackberry betrayed him…apparently he forgot to charge it last night. Lol.

He gave an uneasy look at Sakura.

She blinked, "Your blackberry betrayed you huh?"

He stared, _How'd she know that…(o_O)_

She giggled and handed him her iPhone.

"Don't break it Sasuke-kun." She winked and proceeded to eat her ice cream.

* * *

**To: Naruto**

**From: Sakura**

Dobe its Sasuke. Don't come here or I'll kill you.

* * *

**From: Naruto**

**To: Sakura**

Wtf teme, how'd you get Sakura-chan's phone? WHAT DID YOU DO?!

* * *

**To: Naruto**

**From: Sakura**

You dumbass, she let me borrow it. How else? Now go away and don't come here.

* * *

**From: Naruto**

**To: Sakura**

…

…

Holy sheet teme, you fell for Sakura-chan?! And you met her like 1 hour and 20 minutes ago…damn!

* * *

**To: Naruto**

**From: Sakura**

Shut up.

* * *

Before someone could see that last text message from Naruto, Sasuke erased its existence.

He handed the phone back to her. "Thank you."

She smiled, "No problem Sasuke-kun."

Her phone beeped.

Sasuke looked alarmed.

She chuckled, "Don't worry, it's only from my friend, Ino."

* * *

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

Damn, Saku. Why'd you run off like that?! YOU BETTER NOT RUIN YOUR DRESS, I'VE BEEN WORKING HARD ON THAT! And you better come back, your mom is going batshit crazy after you ran away. And WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!

* * *

**To: Ino**

**From: Sakura**

Good god, did she know that Kiyo Yamada is a stalker…a LEVEL 5 stalker?! And she made me marry that guy! I will so NOT forgive her. And I'm with Sasuke-kun X3 apparently he's also running away from that biatch Karin.

* * *

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

Sasuke? YOU MEAN THE UCHIHA SASUKE?! Sakura you lucky bitch! Maybe I should run away from my wedding too…

* * *

**To: Ino**

**From: Sakura**

OH. PLEASE. And the dress lives on btw :D

* * *

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

IT BETTER. And be careful Saku…or else that picture on that faithful day of February will come out.

xoxo

* * *

**To: Ino**

**From: Sakura**

I will, geez and YOU WOULDN'T DARE, PIG!

* * *

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

Try me ;P

* * *

"I hate that pig…" She muttered.

Sasuke looked up at the sky. "We should get going, it's going to rain soon."

Sakura nodded, she tried to stand up but her feet were killing her. "Um…"

"You knew these shoes were not made for running and yet you still ran."

She pouted, "I gotta do what I gotta do, Sasuke-kun."

"Tch. Annoying." He carried her bridal style and rented a cab.

She frowned.

* * *

The trip back home was quiet. As expected.

Sakura thanked the driver for the free ride home even though they have the money to pay the old man, he refused, saying, "Newlywed youngsters should enjoy their honeymoon…"

Sakura blushed and tried to explain they're not together…but it was no use.

Sasuke carried Sakura bridal style again, ignoring her protests that she can walk fine.

The guards immediately let them in and opened the gates.

A few walks later and it didn't take them long enough to find the door.

Sakura knocked lightly, not wanting to make her mom even madder.

"SAKURA—" came a shrieking voice from behind the door.

She winced and unconsciously held onto Sasuke tighter.

"IF THAT'S YOU DON'T YOU DARE ENTER THIS HOUSEHOL—" her mom shut her mouth and stared at Sasuke, "Why hello there…and who might you be?"

Sakura snorted, _talk about mood swings_

Mrs. Haruno glared at her daughter.

Sasuke politely nod, "Uchiha Sasuke. Pleased to meet you Mrs. Haruno, but I have to take care of your daughter since she ran too much and ended up injuring her feet."

Sakura frowned, _whose side is he on? Does he want to kill me or something?_

Mrs. Haruno side stepped and let the two in her house, "Come in, come in."

Sakura swore her mother gave her a thumbs up before skipping away to tell her father that she brought a man in the house.

* * *

**From: Unknown Number**

**To: Sakura**

Hn. Sasuke here, you still awake?

* * *

**To: Unknown Number**

**From: Sakura**

How'd you get my number?! Wait, I'm going to save your number xD

* * *

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sakura**

Naruto told me.

* * *

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Sakura**

Oh. Right…Sorry about my mother earlier, she's not usually like that…you know…

* * *

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sakura**

It's alright.

* * *

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Sakura**

Anyway, thanks, for carrying me and going to all that trouble with my parents D:

* * *

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sakura**

Hn. No problem.

* * *

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Sakura**

:) Well, I have to sleep now Sasuke-kun, I still have paperwork to do for Tsunade-sama tomorrow. :(

* * *

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sakura**

That hag can't do her own paperwork?

* * *

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Sakura**

Mou, don't be mean to Tsunade-shishou, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sakura**

Hn.

* * *

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Sakura**

D: Do you need anything else?

* * *

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sakura**

Yes, could you turn around?

* * *

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Sakura**

I'm sorry, what?

* * *

Sakura stared at her phone in disbelief.

"I said, could you turn around?"

Sakura swiftly turned around and looked at Sasuke wide-eyed before opening her balcony door.

"Sakura."

"Y-yes Sasuke-kun?"

He slowly closed the gap between them and leaned towards her.

"Marry me."


End file.
